


Hear No Evil

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Hear no Evil'Many thanks to Patt for her help.





	Hear No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'Hear no Evil'
> 
> Many thanks to Patt for her help.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2001_zpsdyyi73ew.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2002_zpspde6tqlj.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2003_zpsjc7zxynq.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2004_zps5ippgdvg.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2005_zpsqb7caibt.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2006_zpsx9lfcc9g.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2007_zpsqogsbogp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2008_zpso6ex0p9b.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2009_zpsfr45ipqn.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2010_zpspczz62gr.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2011_zpsjvjnuolm.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2012_zpsdn1rrk4w.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2013_zpsgbjmm5gv.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2014_zpsapcztxfn.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2015_zpsrsnppygk.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2016_zpsy40kuqvo.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2017_zpsap2bhg9o.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2018_zpseghucevu.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2019_zpshkwtscpw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2020_zpsuty0tgu8.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2021_zpsgsjh36sp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2022_zps5iqfsiem.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2023_zpskjm5c7np.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2024_zpsdidd8gjb.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2025_zpssy1auk0v.jpg.html)  
[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2026_zpsidkv8bis.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2027_zpsxjarfqg7.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2028_zpspa64pvyp.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2029_zpsumjgzcaw.jpg.html) [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/Hear%20No%20Evil%2030_zps2w0g0wrh.jpg.html)


End file.
